


Sticky Subconscious

by llletusw



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Felching, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex, Wet Dream, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llletusw/pseuds/llletusw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a wet dream about getting it on with multiple Kon’s. Tim做了一场春梦，梦里他和3个Kon纠缠在一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Subconscious

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sticky Subconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349507) by [SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin). 



> A Chinese translation of Sticky Subconscious( http://archiveofourown.org/works/349507). Thanks Meeya8587 for her permission. She is amazing :)  
> 一时想不出译名该怎么起，欢迎提出建议。

“噢，我的天……”Tim气若游丝地呻吟着，滑落在Kon发硬的阴茎上。他的腿和手臂随着他在超能者上方盘旋而颤抖。

一寸一寸缓慢地他将Kon吞入。他的脸色涨红，气喘吁吁地将肺里的空气推出，并缓缓扭动起他的臀部。Kon的呻吟声盖过了他的喘息，Tim的大腿被盖上了一只温暖的手。

“操。”Tim喘息着，看着那只手向上移动，轻抚他的阴茎。他发出一声轻微的啜泣一路沉沦其中。他在Kon手指的抚弄下开始发硬。Kon在他的背后，一手支撑着身体，另一只手握着他的阴茎。

一双嘴唇突然包裹在他的竖立物上，并开始缓缓搅动。Tim颤抖着将眼睛闭上。他发出哀鸣声并把头向后仰起，把大腿分得更开好让伸进来的宽阔手掌有更多的空间动作。他不知道该把自己往下推向Kon的阴茎还是往前推向Conner的嘴里。他垂悬在两具温暖的身体之间，满足于此时此刻被他们取悦的感受。

Tim强迫自己睁开眼。他看到一个黑色的脑袋缓缓地移动在他的双腿之间。半开着的蓝色眼眸忽然向上瞟来与他的目光相遇，而那双红色的唇继续在他的腿间活动。他一边将一只手放在Conner赤裸的背上，一边操进这克隆人的嘴里。一个坚硬的推入物自下刺入他的体内，这使得Tim猛然抽紧，挺入Conner恭候着的嘴里。

当感觉到他的脸被第三双手轻柔地带向另一边，他的呻吟声、咕哝声顿时消失无踪。抬头望去，他看到一片被分开的鬈发和一个自信的傻笑，然后是一根发硬的阴茎轻轻拍打着他的嘴唇。

“张开嘴，Rob。”超级小子轻声说道，一边将湿润的顶端靠上Tim柔软的嘴唇，“做个乖孩子然后在我操你的时候吞下我，傻瓜。”

Tim张开嘴顺从并贪婪地尽可能吞下超级小子。他每一阵愉悦的呻吟都被嘴里的阴茎捂着。他能感觉到坚实的手和TTK的分支拂过自己的身体，把他固定在原地，无情地戏弄他。

Kon的手放在他大腿上，随着每一次无情地戳刺轻抚他紧绷着的肌肉。Conner的手握着他的双腿，使其保持着一个淫秽的姿势，好让他有更好的角度将Tim刺入得更深。超级小子柔软的手指轻柔而稳定地插在他的发间，下身不断地刺入Tim的口中。

无法专注于这其中的任何一种触感，Tim放任自己被卷入这情欲的浪潮之中。当他闭上双眼，他们做爱的声音仿佛瞬间被放大了。Kon的下身推入他臀部的湿润声音变得像枪击一样响亮。吮吸声在他耳边回响，与他自己含糊不清的呻吟交相辉映。

当超级小子离开他的嘴时Tim发出表达抗议的哀鸣，但又立刻被一个猛烈的亲吻止住了，这让他靠上前去祈求更多。猛然之间，他发现自己面前的是Kon，他的大腿紧紧附在Kon的臀部周围。两只手抓在他的臀部，将他向下推向那被润滑过的阴茎。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊嗯。”他弓起背将那重新进入体内的粗大阴茎吞入。附在腰上的手向下滑去，他的大腿随着作用于他臀部上的揉捏、按压而颤抖。Kon的蓝眼眸专注地凝视着他，在他将结实的肌肉分开的同时，把Tim的呻吟和颤栗悉数收入脑海里。一声难为情的叹息还回荡在空中他就感觉到股间的空气推入感。

当他感觉到Conner炽热的舌头在他被拉伸的肌肉上来回舔舐时，这叹息转化为了一声破碎的喘息。Tim向前倒在Kon身上，手指无助地找寻一个支撑点，而Conner的舌头仍在进行着它那棒极了的淫秽的爱抚。他感觉到一只灵活的手指在肛门周围抚弄，而后悄悄伸进去，与此同时他咬住了自己的下唇。随后他又因为握在自己阴茎上的手而大声呼喊，这让他的高潮推迟了。

向着他胸前的温暖压去，Tim把自己推回那伸入自己的手指。他想大喊自己没法再坚持下去了，可眼下他没法做除了呻吟以外的任何事。体内的一根手指变成了两根，而突然地，两只手指被第二根阴茎插入的钝感所代替。

这感觉使他晕眩，他跟随着那双把他带离Kon胸前的手，他的肩膀靠在一副温热的胸前，头落在Conner宽阔的肩上，当第二根阴茎找到归宿的同时这副肩膀使他得以保持平衡。“Kon，噢，Conner。”一只手摸索回来握上坚实的大腿，他喘息着。

在呻吟声中，他将自己的臀部向下移回不断刺入他的阴茎。他感觉到身上的脏污，在被刺入如此之深的同时他感到自己被激起的情欲以及随之而来的疼痛。在每一次穿刺中，他感觉到一根或者另一根阴茎触到自己的前列腺，一阵冰凉的刺激感穿过了他的全身。他很肯定若不是自己的阴茎被手紧握着，他肯定就此高潮了。而这握着阴茎的手伴随着一声响亮的哀鸣而握得更紧。

当手开始在他的身上游走时，他感到视野的边界上开始发黑。而后又因为他阴茎所感受到的愉悦而开始闪烁。但这一次的感觉有些不同……就好像两只舌头在顶部搅动。他半张开双眼，一声低泣止于他看到两个脑袋在他的阴茎上晃动。“看着他们。”Conner在身后喘着气说道，在也靠上来看之前在他的脖子后印下一个温热的吻。

当他们舔舐着顶端的缝隙，沉浸于反复品尝他的前液，然后上下亲吻他变暗的皮肤时，睁着眼睛实在是件非常困难的事。一只手悄悄环绕在他的脖颈周围，轻轻地描摹一道疤痕，这使得Tim的眼里落下一滴泪来。他感到自己已经精疲力尽并且即将到达临界点——当Kon和Conner一起滑向深处时，他已经到达了高潮的风口浪尖。

他准备到了。他想要到了。他需要在自己迷失在这棒极了的一切中之前到达高潮。他的肌肉在抽痛、禁不住地颤抖，与此同时高潮开始在他的体内掀起。一小滴唾液从他张开的嘴角滑下，而它很快被Conner的手指拭去。

然而猛然之间，他阴茎上坚实的手消失了。伴随着一声大喊，Tim的高潮席卷了他的全身。他的脑海如释负重地完全放空在喜悦之中，而他的阴茎抽搐着，在高潮到来时把超级小子的阴茎溅湿。两只舌头在顶部相互交错着，仿佛是在乞求更多的粘稠液体。

他懒洋洋地把头倚靠在Conner活动着的臂膀上。眼下他所能做的就是为下身受到的强力推入和在精疲力竭的阴茎上不断亲吻的粘稠舌头而发出哀鸣。忽然间，背后的身体定住了，片刻之后，他感到一股热流冲刷了他的内里。

“喔——噢。”他靠在Conner脖子里呻吟出声，精液随着Conner阴茎的抽离从他体内溢了出来。Tim无力地倒向被汗液打湿的床单，他已经准备好就此长眠不醒了，然而他感觉到自己的腿正在被打开。他对这个动作发出轻声的抗议，大腿在将它们撑开的肩膀两侧颤抖。

“操！”Tim嘶哑地喊道，他感觉到粗糙的舌头在舔舐从他被滥用的洞穴中流出的精液。一次又一次，直到那舌头推挤着肿胀的环状肌肉，伸了进去。

——————

_浑身的抽痛迫使他恢复了意识。急促地喘息着，Tim四下打探自己漆黑的房间，几近企盼着Kon从黑暗中跳出来，然后像在梦里的那样操自己。_

_当他回想起他的梦里有不止一个超级小子时，一阵绯红漫上他的脸颊。他腿间的抽动告诫他它不仅仅是记得那个梦，而且还非常享受梦里发生的一切。他禁不住去回忆那张被他操过的嘴……那根闯入他身体的阴茎……当第二根阴茎滑进来时燃起的甜蜜的炽热……或者是那张舔去他每一滴……_

_他的手紧紧抓着床单，一声轻微的啜泣打破了室内的宁静。几近羞耻地，他躺回到床上，手滑向内裤之下去抚摸自己。_

_“Conner……”他轻声喘息着，手轻轻抚弄湿润的顶端裂缝。一只手继续摸索和抚弄已经湿润的部分，另一只则开始撸动。他已经如此接近顶峰，他所需要做的就是召回他所需要想的……比如Kon的下体撞击着他的的响声……或是他的睾丸压在自己身上的感觉……或是两根阴茎挤入自己、触碰到前列腺的感觉……或是那些挑逗着的舌头……_

_“棒极极极极了。”他放出嘶嘶声，操进自己的手里。猛烈地撸动转为每一秒间的轻柔抚弄，颤抖的手指退出内裤，看到精液粘到腹部时他做了个痛苦的表情。他盯着自己的手看了一会儿，为自己不仅做了一个关于自己最好的伙伴的春梦、而且还因此自慰了的怪异而感到惊奇……_


End file.
